Hurt
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil's daughter says something mean to Dan and hurts Dan feelings/


"Daddy?" Kiera Howell-Lester asked as she skipped into the lounge, where Dan Lester was sitting on the couch, writing in his little notepad where he kept all his video ideas.

Dan looked up and smiled when he saw his 7-year-old daughter.

It was a Friday evening when Dan was planning for his next Youtube video. He would start filming it tomorrow, but he needed a little more time to plan everything out.

"Hey pumpkin," Dan said as he watched her walk over to the house.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" Kiera asked as she climbed onto the couch.

Dan frowned. "I would love to honey, but I have to work right now. Maybe l-" Dan began to say.

"No! You always say you'll play later and you never do!" Keira cried.

"Kiera, I'm very busy. I'm sorry but I..." Dan tried again.

"You're not fun anymore! All you care about is work and filming stupid videos!" Kiera yelled.

"If I didn't film these so-called stupid videos, then we wouldn't have money to pay for this house that you're living in," Dan said. It was taking everything in him not to yell back at her but he knew that he couldn't do that. Kiera was still a little kid. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"What's going on?" Phil Lester asked as he walked into the lounge.

"Ugh, I hate you! You're the worst daddy ever! I wish you weren't my daddy!" Kiera yelled. She slid off the couch and then she stormed out of the lounge.

"Kiera," Phil said with shock as he watched her walk away. He immediately looked back at Dan and frowned when he saw the hurt look on his face. "Dan, don't listen to her love," Phil said as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"I-I c-can't believe she said that," Dan said as his eyes began to water up.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Phil said as he wrapped an arm around Dan's waist.

"You don't know that Phil!" Dan yelled. He threw his notepad down on the ground and then he stood up. "I try my hardest to be the best dad that I can to her and somehow I manage to fuck that up!" He yelled as a couple of tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Dan, stop," Phil said with shock. Dan hadn't sworn in years. He promised that he would stop swearing because of the baby. "You are a good dad." Phil assured him.

"Clearly not because our child hates me!" Dan yelled. He turned around and then he also stormed out of the lounge, without saying another word to Phil.

Phil groaned and hid his face in his hands. He sat there a few seconds before he finally stood up and he went to his daughter's bedroom. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked in. He looked up and sighed when he saw Keira sitting in front of her doll house.

Keira looked up and smiled when she saw Phil. "Hi da-"

"No, don't try playing innocent with me young lady," Phil warned.

"But daddy, I..." She began to say. She pouted.

"What you said to your father was very mean and you shouldn't have said it," Phil said as he walked further into her room. "You really hurt his feelings this time."

"He hurt my feelings too! He never wants to play with me anymore," Keira whined.

"Daddy is just busy. I know it's frustrating but you can't say stuff like that to him. If it weren't for your dad you wouldn't even be here. You would still be stuck at the adoption place, now is that what you would want?" Phil asked as he bent down to face Keira.

"No dad," Keira said. She huffed and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Your daddy tries his best, he works hard to keep you happy and healthy... just like I do. If you wanted someone to play with you then you shouldn't have come to me instead of saying that to your dad, you know he really does love you and he wants to spend time with you," Phil told her.

"B-But why does he have to be busy all the time?" Keira asked.

"I don't think you really understand that filming videos takes a lot of hard work and takes a lot of time. You have to plan them out, then film them which takes a couple hours and then you have to edit them which takes even longer to do. Dan is a perfectionist which makes his job even harder. But hey, the good thing about his job is that he gets to stay home with us all the time. Wouldn't you prefer that than either of us being gone all the time?" Phil asked.

"I-I guess," Keira said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want to do this but what you said to daddy was not nice so I think it's only fair for you to be punished for that," Phil said. He let out a sigh.

Keira's eyes went wide with shock and she looked up at Phil. "Punished?!" She yelled.

"No TV for a week," Phil told her. "Do you understand?" He asked.

"This isn't fair!" Keira cried as tears poured out of her eyes.

Phil closed his eyes for a quick second. He was definitely the parent that had a soft side to him and he hated upsetting his daughter but he knew what she said was wrong. "Next time, you should think about what you'll say to daddy. Okay?" He said.

"This isn't fair! I didn't do anything bad!" Keira repeated. She turned, her back facing Phil, and she went back to playing with her dolls and the doll house.

Phil sighed and then he stood up again. He walked out of Keira's bedroom and then he made his way towards his and Dan's bedroom. Phil waited a few seconds before he finally opened the door. He looked up and frowned when he saw Dan sitting on the bed, holding a pillow, with tears pouring out of his eyes. "Dan?" Phil asked as he walked into the room.

Dan quickly wiped away the tears on his cheeks. He sniffed before he looked up at Phil.

"Well... if it makes you feel any better, she pretty much hates both of us now," Phil said as he sat down on the bed. He looked up at Dan and smiled slightly.

"Why? You talked to her?" Dan asked quietly.

Phil nodded. "I told her no TV for a week," he said.

"She'll get over it," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you going to be okay?" Phil asked as he sat closer to Dan.

"I just... it hurts. It hurt hearing her say that she hated me," Dan mumbled.

"I know but she's only seven. She'll get older and realize that she doesn't hate you like she said she does. I'm sure this is just a phase," Phil assured him.

"It's not like I mean to be busy all the time. I just want to make sure we have money and make sure that there's food and we keep this house," Dan sighed. He sighed.

"I know how hard you work, Dan. But maybe... you should take a break or something. You're working yourself too hard and you're getting stressed. Take a couple weeks off and just relax, spend some time with your family. I do the same thing that you do but somehow I manage to keep myself together. I just want you to and Keira to be happy," Phil said.

Dan took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "I'll think about it," he said.

"That's all I ask for, honestly... if anyone deserves a break, it's you," he said. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a warm hug. He smiled when he felt Dan hug him back.

"I'm glad you're here," Dan whispered as he rested his head against Phil's chest.

"Come on, you know I'll always be there for you," Phil told him as he rubbed Dan's back.

"I know. I don't know how I ended up being so lucky to have you in my life," Dan said.

"You want a cuddle, don't you?" Phil asked, chuckling a little.

Dan looked up at Phil and then he smiled innocently. "A cuddle would be nice," he said.

"Come on then," Phil said. Both he and Dan got under the covers and got into comfortable positions. Dan was snuggled up against Phil and was already close to falling asleep.

Nearly a half an hour later; Keira walked into Dan and Phil's bedroom, with a guilty look on her face. She looked up and saw that both her parent's were fast asleep on their bed, cuddled up next to each other. She stood there for a few seconds before she finally climbed up onto the bed. She crawled over to Dan and climbed on top of him.

"Daddy," Keira whined as she shook him a few times.

Dan groaned as he woke up. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked a few times before he finally looked up at Keira. "What's going on?" He asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry daddy," Keira said apologetically. "I don't hate you!"

Dan slowly pushed himself up. "I know you don't love," he said.

Keira flung her arms around Dan and hugged him.

Dan chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not mad at you, okay?" He whispered.

Keira nodded as she held onto Dan, not letting go of him.

"Would you like to cuddle with me and dad?" Dan asked, chuckling.

"Can I?" Keira asked as she looked up at him.

Dan smiled at her and he nodded. "Of course you can princess," he said. He gently slid Keira in between him and Phil. Phil was still sleeping peacefully.

Keira snuggled up close to Dan, closing her eyes as she did so.

Dan smiled bigger as he watched her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her head before he sunk down again and got into a comfortable position.

Phil opened one of his eyes and smiled when he saw his husband and his daughter.


End file.
